


Burn.

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: doctor who stuff lol [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Dark, Dissociation, Drama, Hallucinations, Identity Issues, M/M, Mental Anguish, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Other, Panic Attacks, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Psychological Horror, Referenced Time War (Doctor Who), Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: they remember. they always remember.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Ben Jackson, Tenth Doctor & Ben Jackson, Tenth Doctor & Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Ben Jackson, The Doctor & Ben Jackson, The Doctor/Ben Jackson
Series: doctor who stuff lol [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956910
Kudos: 4





	Burn.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this lovely [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679656) by [cosmickaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickaiju/pseuds/cosmickaiju)  
> NOTES:  
>  **ALL OF THIS IS HEAD-CANON!! IF YA'LL DON'T KNOW CLASSIC/NEW WHO, THIS AIN'T CANON. SUGGEST YOU READ THESE NOTES!!  
> **  
>  NOTE 1: how i see it, is while tentoo or ''corin'' is part human, has one heart and can’t regenerate and all that, what would be interesting is they can’t process the doctor’s memories since he often gets headaches and sometimes sees the time war essentially, I feel he has the doctor’s ‘time powers’ or "chrono vision" (since that's the actual powers name) laid dormant and becomes prominent whenever they experience a particular bad memory, they feel trapped. like they shouldn't be there in pete's world. he hated having to experience the memories of the doctor. they can't maintain a stable form bc in a way...they're a hybrid. and in turn they hate the doctor for it.
> 
> NOTE 2: corin still retains abilities of a time lord, even physical/latent psychic ones. which comes in handy since he works for this universe's torchwood
> 
> NOTE 3: tentoo's nonbinary and goes by 'he'/they'!!
> 
> NOTE 4: ben jackson, (referred to either by his first name or surname in this) a first and second companion basically replaces rose, he IS rose in terms of what role she served in the story, bad wolf, being separated, loving the doctor---it's a role reversal AND ITS NOT INTERCONNECTED TO: [REMEMBER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121630), [SECRETS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668174), [A TALE AS OLD AS TIME ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828098), OR ANY OTHER FICS WITH HIM
> 
> NOTE 5: this is head-canon, but jackson has powers that's sort of similar to the bad wolf's. my idea is that he retained some of the entity's powers when he took on it's form. it's called [wormhole manipulation](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Wormhole_Creation)  
> here's the rundown: he can use vibrations from molecules in the air and emit it from hands. if strong enough can open wormholes  
> his limits: can use the low level vibration in bursts in up to 5-10 secs with like 2 min rests in between without issue  
> -can use wormhole generation for teleportation up to six times a day  
> -universe manipulation is two times a day
> 
> jeez, this was long. anyways, onto the fic!!

* * *

Corin felt another headache coming on, as they tried massaging their temple...they knew this one was going to be a bad one.

while corin or tentoo, god forbid ‘the doctor’ whatever you call them was part human, he still obtained abilities that his clone had—superior physical abilities and intellect, the psychic abilities they sadly didn’t have access to. Wether it be a curse or a perk Corin wasn’t sure. 

The only psychic ability they had access to and was able to train a significant amount was their time-sense. ( _or the correct term would be 'chrono-vision'.)_ every waking moment of every day he can see time in it’s purest form, what had already happened, what could and what shouldn’t happen. And it _scared_ him. They shouldn’t be able to feel time, feel the distortions or rewrites, feel whatever the Doctor had done to reverse any disastrous effect in a pure rage.

 ** _The Doctor._** The man who created them, who made them feel trapped. They were a hybrid, that shouldn’t even exist. They were dangerous. Born in battle and bloodshed and if it were punishment the wretched time-lord made them feel the pain of having his memories. Just to make jackson believe he's the same man, and love them. They wished the doctor wouldn't have created them. They wished they didn’t exist.

Their headache worsened as a soft strangled groan escaped their lips. They squeezed their eyes shut. The small voice of reason argued within his mind, underneath the irrational muddled anger he was currently feeling, the gnawing of tension clawing at them due to it. If they didn't exist---they wouldn't be there for Jackson. _Their_ Jackson. The man who jumped through dimensions just to find the Doctor and found love in Corin instead, once they whispered those three words at bad-wolf bay. They felt their animosity wane just a bit, he took deep breaths to calm themself amidst the crushing pressure of his headache.

Jackson came up to them, he knew what to do when these headaches would start. "Corin?" he murmured quietly placing a hand on his free arm that wasn't being use to massage his temple.   
  
His boyfriend’s words sounded distorted and distant, their mind was burning. Within his mind he heard the screams of Daleks and gallifreyans alike. he could see and feel death and destruction in its wake. They could feel time’s distort and twist around them. They felt the wet blood on their hands as they continuously slaughter their greatest enemy. 

He falls to the ground, clutching himself. Everything was burning. They felt the vibrant shocks of reality crash onto them like debris to concrete. “ _ **Please, please. Make it stop.**_ ” He pleaded, time was doused in flames, and reality was slipping through his fingers. And Jackson could see that, literally. Corin’s body was distorting slightly in quick bursts of color. 

“Corin? Corin!” Jackson tended to him, Corin’s form was losing stability. This only happened when he couldn’t process a particular bad memory of the Doctor’s.

“ _ **g _o_ away. Why isn’t it stopping?!**_” He gritted in frustration. He kept seeing himself or the Doctor rather wipe out what he called home. Their own kind. 

“What’s happening to the Doctor?” says one of the Torchwood agents as they tend to Corin. “His form is destabilizing!” Jackson spoke, hurriedly. Trying to urge Corin up, but they wouldn’t budge. The mention of the Doctor led Corin to rasp out in pure anger, it almost sounded like a scream.

” _ **that’s not my name! I’m not them! I’m not them! Just make the burning stop!**_ ” Their body’s distortions and flashes of color lasted longer and was quickening. They felt trapped. They weren’t supposed to be here. They wanted out, out, out. 

Corin let out a scream, one of anger and desperation. Quickly and only then did Jackson take action, the only reason he didn’t do anything before was because he was scared and essentially paralyzed from pure fear. using his powers—he teleported them to their makeshift TARDIS. (Obviously gifted a piece of the TARDIS’s core from the Doctor to grow.)

Upon arriving, they landed on the TARDIS’s cold floor. Where the TARDIS’s telepathy soothed Corin’s mind, he finally found peace as he calmed down. His mind at ease and his body maintaining stability.   
  


“Corin...?” says Jackson, carefully touching them and doing it soothingly. Corin looked at his boyfriend, his bright blue eyes icy and worried. Corin hugged him “Jackson...my Jackson. I’m so sorry. I’m...oh god.” He started to sob, his quiet cries racking their entire body. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. You’re okay, you’re fine.” Jackson soothed, as he felt Corin’s sobs and breathing slow to a lull. 

Corin had cried themself too sleep. The TARDIS helpfully materialized them from the console room to Corin’s bedroom, where both time travelers rested until Corin would awaken.

Jackson pressed a kiss to Corin’s hair, before falling asleep himself.

finally, they were at peace.   
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> love any feedback, while your at it to go check out [that fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679656) i was talking about in the beginning notes!!


End file.
